Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to capturing and processing signals present in an upstream band on a home or business communications network. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to capturing and processing said upstream band signals, including undesired interference and transients, produced in a subscriber device such as a set top box or produced in the closed environment of the subscriber device.
Description of the Related Art
People install subscriber devices in homes and businesses. One type of such subscriber device is a set top box. A subscriber device is typically coupled to a head-end system that receives multimedia programming such as television, movies, sports and the like. For example, a subscriber device may be coupled to an over-the-air antenna, a satellite reception device (e.g., a dish), or a cable system that delivers the programming to the subscriber device. The subscriber device is coupled to one or more output devices such as a video display, an audio subsystem, a recording device, and the like.
All of the subject matter discussed in the Background section is not necessarily prior art and should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its discussion in the Background section. Along these lines, any recognition of problems in the prior art discussed in the Background section or associated with such subject matter should not be treated as prior art unless expressly stated to be prior art. Instead, the discussion of any subject matter in the Background section should be treated as part of the inventor's approach to the particular problem, which in and of itself may also be inventive.